The Rising Swarm
by Heir of Empires
Summary: A recreation of East Bridge story 'The Zerg Swarm', however my story shall be darker and filled with mature subject matter.    Back and have uploaded rough chapter 2
1. Unbeta Remake of Chapter 1

Author Note:

This is a recreation of East Bridge, "The Zerg Swarm" story. However I will be recreating his amazing concept with something closer to cannon however there will be several changes that you may love or hate.

Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth

A nomadic tribesman warrior lies on the rough floor of a cave. A strong powerful smell filled the tunnel. The smell of burnt flesh and blood filled his nose. The horrible smell came from, his own ruined flesh.

His name is Hawk, his armor and body burned by a fire attack from the nearby dead dragon like creature. His breathing becoming erratic as his body dies.

/Scene Change, Our Reality/

Hank a young man with a love of real time strategy games like Red Alert, Warcraft and Starcraft. He was cruising down a highway on the way to church where funny enough a lot of the members enjoy a good game night playing games like Modern Warfare and Starcraft. However as fate would have it he would not arrive.

A large oncoming truck lost traction on the ice and began to slide and twist filling both sides of the lane. The two vehicles collide with such force that Hank who is driving a low ride is killed instantly.

/Limbo/

Hawk & Hank felt weightless, floating in endless darkness unaware of each other. They feel nothing, see nothing and hear nothing, until they hear a powerful echo of a voice.

"Do you want power?" The powerful and wise voice asks.

"Yes" both replied.

"Why do you want power?" the voice asks.

"To protect my family and tribe" Hawk replied.

While Hank said "To build a better world"

"Both of you desire power for moral reasons but both reasons alone is not enough, only together shall you succeed. The soul of a warrior, with the skills of a leader and the soul of a great dreamer shall become one".

Without warning two bright lights appear each engulfing either Hank or Hawk, the two light combined and then vanish.

"However … your actions will not all be pure … no matter your intensions".

/Devonia/

Devonia, an earth like planet with two large continents and has 4 moons with two or more always present in the sky. The planet is populated currently by only two species; Humans and Terrilli.

The dominant of the two are the Terrilli a highly adaptive and evolutionary race capable of transforming into different types like insects, draconic, aquatic, volcanic, and many others. The only thing that is similar between the different types is the Terrili Heart Crystals. A sphere crystal that is a particular color based on the type it came from.

There have been debates between human scholars about the intelligence of the species. Some say they are unfocused primitive creatures acting only on instinct. However others say the older ones, which are rarely observed have shown tactical thinking when fighting each other or ambushing human convoys.

The majority of Humanity on the other hand struggles to survive against the Terrilli, usually unable to secure any land to develop upon usually traveling in nomadic tribes. However smaller portion of the population were successful in constructing towns and cities with adequate defenses however life was just as difficult and filled with even more challenges.

There are three types of humans; normal, magic and psionic. Normal humans don't have any special abilities and make up 80% of the population. Magic have command over a single element summoning and casting devastating spells and can use Terrilli cores to augment their abilities. And finally the Psionic the most powerful humans on the planet, they could lift objects with their mind, increase their speed and strength, create illusions, consume energy from creatures through feedback, dominate weaker Terrilli minds and most amazing of all is the creations of Psionic Storms.

However there will soon be a third race to contest for dominance over the planet starting with the birth of its new leader.

Within the cave Hawk's body begins to breathe again, however the body was still heavily burned and would not survive long on its own.

Then his body began to form mucus webbing that begins to cover his entire body engulfing him from head to toe, it then hardens into an extremely tough armored cocoon. In Hanks world the cocoon would be called a chrysalis.

/Time Skip/

It has been 2 Earth months and the chrysalis was finally mature seven creatures living on it known as Larva emerged from the chrysalis after it entered its mature stage where it filled the cavern that was once the dragon Terrilli's den. The Larvae survived these 2 months by consuming the creep produced by the mature chrysalis.

Then without indication the chrysalis burst forming a pool of red blood, guts and flesh and there stood their new leader.

His basic form was a human and his face is human and was flawless however that is where the similarities end. His body was covered in black and green carapace. His hair was replaced with long antennas that comb over his head stretching backwards and down along his back reaching past his shoulder blades. His hands and feet gained short powerful claws and his eyes began to glow green. The last and most noticeable feature is a pair of 'wings' extending out of his shoulder blades.

'Where am I?' The creature asked himself, however he didn't have time to ponder as memories of Hank & Hawk assaulted his mind.

Hank and Hawk's entire lives filled the creature's mind. The creature learned how both had lived different lives. From Hanks' memories he lived with his family till the day he 'died' living in fantasy worlds. Hawk however lived with his mother, two half siblings and step father with the Kai Tribe while his true father a newly discovered psionic left and manage to seduce another psionic within a city gaining acceptance.

His thoughts about both Hawk and Hanks family and different lifestyles are interrupted as something brushes against his leg. Look down he sees that the larvae have started to snuggle around his feet. That was when he noticed that his body was different. Taking a moment, he looks himself over seeing how he much has been changed from the images of an average human from both Hank and Hawk's memories and yet the changes somehow felt right.

After looking himself over, he takes a look at the Larvae. 'What are you?' The creature thinks. His reply was a change in his sight where a HUD as Hank would call it appears. It shows an image of a Larva and displays information about it.

_Larva is infant form of all Zerg units. It contains the capacity to form into any unit if sufficient genetic and resources are available. However the Larva requires a constant food sources preferably the creep generated by hatchery or creep tumors. If creep is unavailable they can consume animal and insects to survive but are defenseless to any predators._

"Why are they cuddling against me?" he asks aloud.

_You are the Overmind, the eternal will of the Zerg Swarm_


	2. Chapter 2: Laying the Foundation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I do this to fulfill my desire to write and share my fantasies with the rest of the world freely. I make no money from this story.**

**Inspirations:**  
>The Zerg Swarm by East Bridge<br>The Swarm of War by VexMaster

**Chapter 2: Laying the Foundation**

After reviewing the memories of Hank and Hawk, the humanoid creature began to understand the title that the HUB had called him. 'Overmind' the sentient entity that commands the forces of an alien race known (by Hank) as the Zerg. Hawk had no memory or knowledge about the Zerg, however his own knowledge of the Terilli showed that they and the Zerg are very similar in biological adaption and evolution potential.

The creature pondered whether the Terilli were a potential offshoot of the Zerg's own biological evolution. He takes a moment to look around his surroundings, seeing a cavern where the entire surface, even the roof is covered in a purple mucus material called creep. The creature then feels something unusual, hunger while staring at the creep. Hank's memories state that the Zerg would consume this substance as their primary source of nourishment. With his hunger increasing the creature scoops up creep with his left clawed hand and began to consume the material. How creep tasted is near indescribable, it has a metallic yet favorable test.

He takes a look at the Larvae and sees them consuming the creep as well. However the creature notices something important. The creep wasn't replenishing itself. This met that the creature and larvae have only a limited supply of creep that was slowly being consumed by the larvae and environment. Curious to see how far the creep spread in the cave to determine how much supply he could have, the creature begins to leave the cavern towards a cave hallway.

He didn't get far before psionic screams of terror filled his mind, powerful enough to bring him to his knees.

'What the fuck!' the creature shouted aloud. Wondering what made the noise he notices the Larvae crawling towards him making terrified sounds that resemble the screams he heard in his head. The creature then remembers that the Larvae are nearly defenseless without other Zerg units to defend them. The creature then recalled information from Hanks mind, that the larvae are the beginnings of any and all Zerg units and that a small group of drones if left alone could form an entire brood, swarming a planet of its defenses.

But a question remained to be answered how would he be able to utilize these larvae, he didn't have any stockpiles of minerals to infuse the creatures to become a hatchery if the knowledge from Hank was correct. His sight began to change into the hub state again with Zerg like material filling the edges of his vision. His left eye began to be filled with information.

**Zerg Swarm:**

**Swarm Resources:  
><strong>Overmind Bio-Energy: 10600 units  
>Minerals: 0 units<br>Vespene Gas: 0 units  
>Bio-Energy Regen: 0 units per day (upd)<br>Population Capacity: 7/10  
>Bio-Energy Drain: 0 upd<br>Mutagens Gathered: 1

**Genetic Mutations available:  
><strong>Drone – 750 Bio-Energy or 50 Minerals**  
><strong>Overlord – 1000 Bio-Energy or 100 Minerals

**Special Mutagens Available:  
><strong>_**Units:**_**  
><strong>NO AVAILABLE UNITS

**Structures Available (Bio-Energy/Minerals):  
><strong>Hatchery – 4500/300

Hank's memories spotted several obvious differences, like concept of bio-energy, Zerg Costs and additional features only recently discussed in the upcoming sequel to Star Craft 2.

From this information it seems that an Overmind can stimulate growth in Zerg Units in a similar fashion like the Queens of SC2. But the question remained, how does he give them energy?

He tries touching them thinking drone, but the larvae only make purring, cuddling noises but no morphing into drones. After other attempts from speaking the commands a loud to holding the larvae but nothing worked.

Finally the creature tries to meditate, clearing his mind and focusing onto the larvae. He begins to feel the larvae as part of himself, then an image of Zerg flesh fills his mind and he sees an image of a Drone. Taking the image of a drone he presses the image into the minds of the larvae and then almost instantly. The larvae began to spread out upon the cave floor, curling up into a ball and started to produce a mucus resin covering their bodies forming into this green looking cocoon five feet tall and 3 feet wide. The cocoon started to expanded and contract as if breathing.

Checking his minds bio interface he could see that his bio-energy reserves decreased to 5350 but nothing else changed. Recalling Hanks memories, he learned that Zerg more units and buildings would become available upon completing buildings like his initial hatchery, upgrading it and well as building other structures. However this information came only from gameplay on SC1 and SC2. Who knows what will really occur in a natural environment in comparison to an virtual one.

Sensing that the drones would take an entire earth day to form, the creature decided to remain nearby and protect them despite Hank's memories of the Cocoons being near indestructible with their impressive armor.

The creature decided that it would use this time to develop its sense of identity. It recognized itself as male as both memories came from human males. However it couldn't decide how it should relate to itself. It could call itself Hank, Hawk or take its title Overmind as it true name. Hank's memories broke the stalemate, the mind of a dreamer debated that in the event of entering a new dimension it is best to use the name of whomever you replace. Therefore the all power Overmind, supreme leader of the Zerg Swarm is known as Hawk the apex predator of the sky, a fitting name.

After leaving the cave through the side entrance, Hawk finally sees the sky. On Devonia, nomadic tribes had almost no sense of time with the exception of the days. Years, months, hours, and seconds would have no meaning to them. What they did have was the cycle. The cycle was made by the four moons that appear in the sky. Each gave off a unique color; green, purple, red, and orange. A new cycle begins every 45 days where one of the two is no longer present in the sky replaced by another moon.

In Hanks world every full moon is usually celebrated but in Hawks the opposite occurs. The Terrilli draw strength from the moons, when a new one appears several types of Terrilli become noticeably stronger, more aggressive and begin reproducing or larger spawning in the cases of marine and insect type Terrilli.

Typical Terrilli behavior during this time is hunting for the first 15 days, followed by 5 days of courting and mating. The remaining 25 days is divided between protecting the offspring egg(s) till they hatch and feeding their young. Their offspring will then have to survive 90 days until the start of their mating cycle. The first 45 are easier as the adults are hunted/killed defending by the newly invigorated Terrilli, while the second 45 day it is them that are hunted.

Hawk surveys the landscape, he can't see too far into the landscape since it is filled with dense forest with the exception of the cave entrance. There is a large clearing with the ground bare like a badland. Hawk's memory states that the large dragon Terrilli is capable of flight so it burns the landscape allowing it a location to take off from. The cave, which is Terrilli made is on the face of a large cliff.

This landscape gives the Zerg Swarm several advantages. The badlands will allow a perfect location to place the hatchery and wide open space to prevent being ambushed by Terrilli. This also means that the Zerg can't be flanked from behind making it easier to defend.

Hawk seeing enough returns into the cave waiting till the drones to hatch.

/  
> 17 Hours Later /  
>

Hawk sat on a rock his wings folded around his body. He has spent the last 17 hours testing his abilities on the cave. His strength is ten times stronger than regular human beings, his claws leave slash marks 3 inches in, and finally his wings each have three spikes where used to impale the cave interior. This left unexpected results where Hawk was stuck to the cave with his wings prongs driven deep and could not be pulled out, it taken over 8 hours of pulling to free both wings.

The remaining 5 hours Hawk was meditating trying to conjure his psionic abilities. His memories from both 'parents' spoke of psionic abilities. From Hank he knows several Terran, Zerg and Protoss psi abilities like Domination, Plague, Psi storms and much more. Meanwhile Hawk's memory is less useful with the exception about information about his father. It appears that Hawk's father left both his mother and him when he discovered he has psionic abilities since psionic humans only occur at a rate of 1 in 100. This makes them extremely desirable in settlements with their rumored capabilities of mind controlling Terrilli and summoning great powerful storms.

Hawk's reasons that if his original body as well as his new Zerg one should have psionic powers. Therefore he should find some way to call upon it like he did with his bio-energy through meditation. This didn't result in the desired outcome in fact experimenting the last 5 hours have resulted in him using up nearly 300 units of Bio-energy causing his supply to drop to 5000. Fearing he might use too much and not have enough for his hatchery he stops.

Hawk his since been meditating on the seven eggs/cocoons, in his mind he is viewing the bio-interface seeing the progress bar on each cocoon. It seems that one second in SCII time is equal to one hour in this realities time. Using this ratio Hawk determines that it will take 120 hours (5 days) to build, the worst part however is the sheer size of Hatchery which on the base is 128 by 96 meters that's an area of 12288 meters squared. Making the badland clearing is just large enough to contain the biologic structure.

Hawk sees the progress bar reach 100%, confirmed by the sound of 7 simultaneous popping sounds as the cocoons explode revealing the 8 leg webbed creatures with two sets of pincers, one set beginning large serving as arms and the other smaller set on its face below its 6 eyes.

The closest drone begins making deep clicking sounds, which Hawk to determine where request for orders. "Can you speak?" he asks. The drone does nothing to answer the question. "Can you understand me?" Hawk asks, this time resulting it clicking again giving the feeling of yes to Hawk.

'This is going to be a problem if I can't talk to somebody, I wish that voice was still talking' Hawk thought remembering about the voice that first spoke to him upon his rebirth, Hank's memories suggest that it could have been a subconscious reply, or even a message from whomever or whatever caused the rebirth.

"Follow" Hank commanded the drones as he went to the clearing. "Now how do I command one of you to build the hatchery"? Hawk thinks about building at the center of the clearing. His Zerg interface indicates a drop of 4500 units of bio energy, meanwhile a drone moves towards the center of the clearing. It begins to spread mucus onto itself embedding itself to the ground. This ball of mucus continues to spread and grow. The rim of growth is a purple like substance with 5 small spikes growing which Hawk identifies as creep, but what is really interesting is that there is a glowing membrane and the color its glowing is black.

Seeing this Hawk takes a moment to look at the drones carefully while accessing Hank's memories of Zerg colors. The memories show that Zerg buildings are colored. The color represents a particular brood, however nowhere is there black color. Checking the drones he sees that the wings which were originally covered in wet red blood, showed the color black. Despite this discovery it didn't really mean anything overall however it showed another difference to the knowledge Hank possesses about the Zerg.

Hawk looking at the drones has to make a decision, does he have them hunt Terrilli or does he use keep them in the cave to protect the hatchery if the Terrilli attack meanwhile he searches for signs of his tribe. Hawk paused in his thoughts. The Kai tribe is the human tribes that accepted the original Hawk and mother whom mated with an Elder elemental bearing him twins. They raised Hawk for 15 years as a member, teaching him how to use spears and bows. In fact despite being an ordinary Hawks ability to command, lead and fight makes him a potential Elder of the mundane.

Hawk wants to find his human tribe to use the Zerg as their guardians, maybe with the Zerg protecting them the Kai Tribe can achieve their dream of founding a new city. Hawk then decided that he will not waste time searching for his tribe as they have a migration pattern that would bring them back near to this location within a year (12 cycles). It will be at that time when he returns to them bringing the Zerg and forging them a better future. But before he lets this glorious future for his tribe go to his head, he must first ensure the growth and development of the Swarm.

Hawk knows that there are several types of Terrilli capable of flying and both himself and the drones are not capable of attacking flying units, therefore that would be the first weakness that he would need to address but without the hatchery being completed he couldn't do anything.

Hawk is frustrated at this weakness if any flying flocks of Terrilli come by, well the cocoon will most likely attack and feed. There are so many unknowns, like how does he get new bio-energy and how did the larvae form in the first place. But for now he needs to protect the drones by having them retreat into the cave. While he stayed outside to protect the hatchery if it comes under attack by the Terrilli or possible humans if a tribe or bandit group appears.

/  
> 1 Day Later /  
>

Still nothing happening in the clearing other than the hatchery has increased in size and has begun to pulse as if breathing. Hawk has been thinking about the two primary resources of the Zerg; Minerals and Vespene Gas. Minerals are giant blue crystals and the V. Gas is a green substance underground with vents erupting on the surface. The human Hawks memories show that no such resources exist on this world. It might be that he himself might have to supply the energy to feed the Zerg development but then how does he generate this energy. Maybe he absorbs it from Terrilli Crystals but having no contact with any Terrilli yet other than the dead one in the cave, where its crystal is missing despite the 6 drones constantly searching for it, Hawk couldn't test his theory.

Hawk using Hank's memories begins to think that it might be best if he utilizes the corrosive acid that drones produce to harvest minerals is used to enlarge the cave chamber so that when there is enough energy for another hatchery or other building that becomes available he could grow it inside the cave protecting it from Terrilli as there is no known species capable of tunneling through such thick rock.

/  
> 5 Day Later /  
>

The lack of Terrilli is strange. It could mean only one thing there's a new moon cycle coming or as members of the Kai tribe call it the "Lull before Death". But it is making Hawk very nervous as it means that millions of Terrilli are about to get a power boost. In fact Hawk is regretting his decision of making a Hatchery the moment he got his drones before waiting till the start of a new cycle, then wait another 20 days in the safety of the cave. Hell he could have just built the hatchery in the cave since the past five days there has been enough space for three hatcheries excavated through the relentless efforts of the remaining 6 drones that have been working day and night.

The hatchery then 'hatch' in a burst of blood and gore. It is beautiful, how it towers into the sky with 5 spines reaching towards the sky. It also looks so menacing with the black color. Looking at the ground you could see the creep beginning to cover the ground. The drones seeing their food source rushed from the cave and began to feast. Hawk also consumes some creep feeling his hunger fade. He feels different now that the hatchery is complete and accesses his Zerg interface.

New Structures Available:  
>Creep Colony, Spawning Pool, Evolution Chamber<p>

Mutagen Unit Unlocked:  
>Advisor, Evolutionary Master (Requires Evolutionary Chamber), Elite Units<p>

Swarm Resources:  
>Bio-Energy Regen per day: 750<p>

Hawk is impressed to see that so much was unlocked. It seems that the hatchery or presence of creep is what generates bio-energy. However one thing in particular that caught his eye is the Mutagen Unit, the advisor. It seems that mutagen units are used to purchase a mutagen unit, while the Evolutionary Master or Elite Units would be interesting Hawk knows he needs help therefore he immediately spent his one unit for the Advisor.

Zerg Update:  
>Bio-Energy Regen per day: 750<br>Bio-Energy Drain per day: 1000

"Shit …" Hawk thought as his bio-energy reserves slowing began to drop.


	3. Chapter 3: Moonlight Dawn

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I do this to fulfill my desire to write and share my fantasies with the rest of the world freely. I make no money from this story.**

**This Chapter is 2300 words long with 600 words of replies and notices**

**Inspirations:**  
>The Zerg Swarm by East Bridge<br>The Swarm of War by VexMaster

**Replies to Unsigned Reviews:**

**Kane (): **Hey Kane good to hear from you again. Yeah I like to develop tension and cause of concerns in my stories as others tend to have everything going too good for them. As for answer some of your questions well the chapter will answer for me so read and find out. I will answer that Hawks queens will be the regular SC2 kind. But I will have additional higher intelligent creatures like the Queen of Blades, Brood Mothers, etc making an appearance but nowhere soon. For the Creep Colony there will be three evolutions available: Spore, Spine and my own creation.

I don't want to give too much away but I will say lots of elements of SC will make an appearance so just wait despite my horrible ability to give regular updates.

Geoxyx: The story isn't dead. I just don't have time to always write being a college student trying to get a degree for the last 4 years. I graduate this August so I will be able to give a regular update every three weeks.

P.S. There will be an interesting race to make an appearance. They will become the Zerg's Greatest Enemies so just wait (Evil Laughing). However they are related to the Starcraft universe that's my only hint. Everyone gets only one guess, has to be signed (sorry Kane) and when the reveal chapter comes I will post a congratulations at the end of that chapter to those who correctly guessed it.

**General Note:**

There have been some concerns about the God like entity. I will say they/it will only make three appearances in this story. The first is to explain that a higher power brought Hank and the Zerg into this work. The second is to start the setup of a sequel to this story. The finally occurrence is to send my character onwards to the sequel.

They won't give him orders or guide him in any way they are means to an end nothing more and vice versa.

Also note I use Microsoft Word 2010 for my grammar and spelling checking as I have no Beta Reader.

**Current Status of the Zerg Swarm:  
>I will be adding this on every chapter to show people where the Zerg Swarm currently is in development.<strong>

**Swarm Resources:  
><strong>Overmind Bio-Energy: 550  
>Minerals: 0<br>Vespene Gas: 0  
>Bio-Energy Regen per day: 750<br>Population Capacity: 6/10  
>Bio-Energy Drain per day: 1000<br>Net Bio-Energy Produced: -250  
>Mutagens Gathered: 0<p>

**Genetic Mutations available:  
><strong>Drone – 750 Bio-Energy or 50 Minerals**  
><strong>Overlord – 1500 Bio-Energy or 100 Minerals

**Mutagens Acquired:  
><strong>_**Units:**_**  
><strong>Advisor (acquired maximum limit reached)**  
><strong>Evolutionary Master (Requires Evolutionary Chamber)**  
><strong>Elite Unit (Requires Zerg Unit and Hive Tech)

**Structures Available (Bio-Energy/Minerals):  
><strong>Hatchery – 4500/300  
>Creep Colony – 112575  
>Spawning Pool – 3000200  
>Evolutionary Chamber – 112575

**Swarm Forces:  
><strong>6 Drones  
>1 Advisor: Unknown Name<p>

**Swarm Structures:**  
>Hatchery - 1<p>

**Chapter 3: Moonlight Dawn **

Hawk couldn't believe that this is happening. His desire to get the advisor before trying to figure out the Swarm himself first is causing a particularly dangerous situation. His bio-energy reserves are depleting despite the energy beginning generated somehow through the creep. The advisor has no progress bar or anything, what is even more of an issue is that he has no idea where or what the advisor is.

Hawk not knowing what to do, decide to enter the hatchery to learn about the interior of the structure and learn how it serves as the resource hub as well as produce larvae. The Hatchery has 5 ground entrances each are long tunnels heading into the center of the structure. The very center of the hatchery is hollow with pools of green liquid and strange pods on the walls, possible the gestation chambers for larvae. On the ceiling there is a chamber, most likely the chamber where the Queens would develop.

"Greetings Overmind" said an echoing voice from above.

Despite being in the heart of a Zerg structure Hawk reacted violently to the unknown force, drawing up his wings and claws prepared to strike if the voice is a threat. Hawk scans the chamber looking for the voice.

"Peace Overmind. It is I Izsha" said the now identified voice of Izsha. Izsha the name rings a bell to the memories of Hank. Izhsa is an Advisor to the Queen of Blades, originally human but transformed into a higher intelligent Zerg leader by the Queen of Blades.

'Well that answers the question of what the advisor is' Hawk thought. However besides the basic information he was given nothing else in Hanks memories was provided. In fact Hank's memories felt distant, quiet for some reason.

"Where are you Izsha?" Hawk asks, still not lowering his wings or claws. Continuing to scan the chamber, hearing moment above him he looks up and sees Izsha for the first time. Hank would describe her as a cousin to the Greek mythology known as Medusa with her 5 long spiked tentacles for hair and a beautiful human face. There is Zerg carapace covering her torso and arms, her legs where replaced with a long snake like tail that seems to stretch right into the hatchery's walls. (Note: Izsha's face is regular human looking, and has no sharp teeth).

"I am here Overmind, ready to serve you and the Swarm" Izsha replies, bringing her tentacles around to the front as it seems her arms are sealed to her body.

Hawk continues to study Izsha looking for signs of hostility. However despite her tip spiked hair tentacles being raised nothing seems to indicate that she means Hawk harm. "Izsha what are you?"

"I am your advisor. I am your memories, your bridge between humanity and the perfection of essences that is the Zerg." Izsha states with great pride in her voice.

"Explain what you just said?" A confused Hawk asks.

Izsha taking the question in stride replies "I am the embodiment of Hanks memories about the Zerg, Protoss and Terrans. I can easily access these memories without causing harm to myself."

"Harm?" Hawk exclaimed interrupting Izsha.

"Yes, Overmind the knowledge, memories and personalities of the Hawk and Hank are conflicting in your mind as you try to utilize them. It is causing a psionic conflict in your mind. This conflict is the reason for you inability to utilize your psionic potential."

The Overmind accepts her explanation for now. "What does this mean for me?"

"You psionic potential is now readily available to you now however your own personal knowledge of the Zerg has been removed and placed within me, including their capabilities and limitations. Hence, I am your bridge between humanity and the Zerg" Izsha explains.

"Shouldn't I as the Overmind be able to contain the memories of millions of assimilated sentient beings?" Hawk asks confused by what we could recall.

"The original Overmind and Cerebrate merged variant were formed from pure Zerg strain from the original Homeworld, you however are a human form Overmind, you won't possess the same dominating will and psionic strength they possess, you have one critical advantage … you're not defenseless."

Hawk lowers his biological weapons "Very well that makes sense. Now back to you containing my memories of the Zerg, is it just Hanks memories or is there more?"

"I have all of Hank's memories but I sense there is more but they are blocked to me" Izsha replies with confusion on her human like face.

Hawk is about to ask another question we he feels a warning within himself. His hub appears showing that his bio-energy reserves are being depleted. "Izsha, when I created you, I was or should I say am unprepared for the massive bio-energy requirements to sustain you. What can be done to alleviate this problem?"

Izsha closes her eyes, her face full of concentration before replying. "Creep can generate bio-energy through absorbing solar radiation, geo-thermal energy and through absorbing nutrients from the environment and consuming nearby plant life."

Hawk knowing there was nothing he could do to expand the creep, feels like he has failed in his mission before he had even started. He knows what he must do. "I am sorry Izsha, but I must destroy you for the good of the Swarm!" Hawk raises his wings preparing to strike Izsha down.

Izsha sensing Hawk intentions before stating his reasons move back up to the top of the central chamber, barely escaping Hawk's winged strike. "My lord please wait there are other options available to you"

Hawk not believing Izsha searches for a way to attack her.

Izsha seeing that her lord will not listen, plants her four spikes into the membrane of the Hatchery. Hawk searching for a way to strike notices something peculiar.

Bio-Energy Regen: 900 units per day

Hawk stops looking for a means to reach the top of the chamber stares directly at Izsha herself. Seeing that she has implanted her only visible weapons into the hatchery realizes that he might have over-reacted … again.

"You were saying Izsha?" Hawk asks, once again lowering his form's weapons.

"Though I maybe an advisor Overmind. I am far from being useless to you. I am Zerg!" Izsha shouts in an irritated though non-conflict tone.

"Very well what have you done and what can I do to ensure positive growth with you … present?" Hawk asks.

"I am for a lack of a better comparison a highly advance Zerg Queen of Kerrigan's evolved swarm though not as powerful as the mighty Brood Mothers. I have injected enzymes into the creep generating organs of the hatchery causing the creep to overfeed upon the nutrients from the land this will allow you to temporary increase your rate of regen at the downside of reducing long term production as the land will be 'damaged'. I have also preventing myself from absorbing energy beyond that which I need to survive, and maintain these enzyme injections."

"I am still having a drain on my considerably small reserves" Hawk says seeing a -100 energy generation.

Izsha replies annoyed that the Overmind thinks she has no knowledge of his blight, but considering that she too can access the Overmind's hub. "Yes but this give you 5 and a half more days to determine a solution"

"How did you –"

"I too can access the collective information on the hub, Overmind." Izsha answered anticipating his question.

"Are all Zerg capable of seeing this information?" Hawk asked.

Izsha, sensing that she is no longer in danger releases her tentacles and gracefully glides her form in front of Hawk. "No, I alone as your advisor can see this information no other member of the Swarm can access this knowledge."

Hawk pleased at this information thinking about the potential risks in this world. Hawk feels and sees a warning on the hub showing that his energy reserves have dropped to 500 and continues to fall. "Okay, I am still losing energy, I know that the Zerg utilize large crystal structures called Minerals and green gas known as Vespene. Both of which I know don't exist on this world. I need more Creep Colonies how do I build more without those resources or my dwindling energy?"

Izsha didn't immediately reply, she too wondered how the Zerg will evolve on this world. "I do not know, Overmind. However now that the hatchery is here we can experiment with the nearby resources to determine potential sources.

Hawk agreeing with her, uses his psionic connection to all Zerg to give orders to the drones, 4 go into the cave gathering some of the broken rock and stone, while the other two remain at guard patrolling the entrances to the hatchery.

It takes a few minutes but the 4 drones return carrying 8 units of rock and stone each. Izsha knowing how the hatchery works orders them to drop the material into the green pool of digestive acid. Both wait constantly checking the hub for any changes. They waited for an hour till all of the material is dissolved.

"Well, it seems ore minerals aren't a useable alternative" Hawk stated. "Which is strange how the minerals in StarCraft work but not resources here?"

"Those resources where altered by the Xel'naga technology. A small crystal seed is planted on a world, it 'consumes' all the nearby minerals growing into the mineral rich blue and yellow crystals that Hank is familiar with." Iszha states thinking of the theories that Hank came up with now made manifest.

"Then why does –" Hawk stated to ask before Izsha starts screaming.

"The Hive Cluster is under attack!" Izsha shouts in pain with a familiar Zerg like voice.

Hawk caught off guard uses his psionic senses to feel the intruder on the hatchery. It is an Insectiod type Terrilli, it looks like a cross between a dragon fly with its two pair of wings and beetle with is tough natural armor cover body carapace with a streamlined look of a snake. Like a typical insect it has 6 legs but these legs are each armed with talons on the end allowing it to grasp into the flesh of the hatchery.

It was using its split jaws similar to that of a Hydralisk to chew on the organic building. Hawk checks the buildings overall health and see the green bar slowly deteriorating with a small yellow spot growing where the Terrilli is eating.

Hawk swears at the situation. The natural fear of the original local predator has worn off as the old moon is fading. The species that were affected are now migrating to new locations hoping to find a haven until their next breeding cycle. He runs out of the Hatchery knowing the location that the creature is feeding upon. Utilizing the microscopic fibers on his feet he begins running up the outside wall of the hatchery, he launches a wing strike towards the Terrilli but the new born with it heighten instincts to flee escapes and flies away.

Hawk confused by the behavior begins walking back down.

'Overmind' Hawk hears a voice in his head that sounds like Izsha's voice.

"Izsha?" Hawk asked aloud.

'Yes, Overmind I have established a bird's eyes view, and I have found something disturbing.'

"What is it Izsha?"

'The Terrilli you scared off is emitting a high pulse, if I am correct it is calling others.'

Hawk swears. The original Hawk's memories provide an answer to the Terrilli's behavior. All Insect types operate in a Hive mind structure but unlike typical insects they don't communicate by pheromones but through sonic frequencies.

Looking to the horizon he could see a small swarm in the distance.

'Shit' is all Hawk, could think of seeing the large swarm rising into the air.

'I concur, Overmind' Izsha responded through the link.

Hawk looks straight up to look at which of the two moons are out. A faint purple and a brighter green, the red was no longer present. The brighter green is a new moon. The green moon is the start of the insect and reptilian type Terrilli.

The Overmind just realized how fucked he is.

'Izsha command the drones to get inside the hatchery, if they can't make it before the Terrilli swarm arrives send them to the cave collapse the entrance.' Hawk ordered as he rushed towards the nearest entrance.

'2 of the drones are deep within the cavern the other 4 are now within the hatchery' Izsha updated.

'This is bad, with the new moon these Terrilli are significantly more powerful and they fly can you attack air?' asked Hawk

'No Overmind however my tentacles can stretch out but only to a few meters' Izsha replied.

Just as Hawk entered the hatchery the Terrilli Swarm has reached the edge of the forest line. There were at least 4 dozen of the same Terrilli that attacked his base. From his merged memories Hawk's experienced eye could tell that this swarm is filled with young adults from the previous green moon cycle as their wings and overall size is considered small. The older the Terrilli the larger they becomes gaining new capabilities attuned to their type and elemental alignment.

"Izsha can you close the entrances into the hatchery?" Hawk asks aloud. Then he hears and organ noise, turning around he sees something like an organic wall sliding over the entrance.

Izsha appears at the other end of the hallway "It is done Overmind. But it will not stop the Terrilli from attacking the hatchery itself."

"I know!" Hawk replied as he moved towards the central chamber. "Now didn't you say that I can now access my psionic potential."

"Yes Overmind" Izsha replies.

"Well then you will need to teach me ... fast" Hawk states.

Outside the Hatchery the young Terrilli swarm encircles the edge of the clearing up to the cliff wall. Staring intently upon the large organic creature. Their instincts say to run and run far away in the face of use a large entity but they were young, filled with the power received from their new moon. They take flight traveling above the purple ground right unto the black colored organic creature and begin to chew.


End file.
